


These Claws Dig Deep

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Angst, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Derek glanced away from those dark, empty eyes, brow pulled down into a frown. The creature shifted on his lap, moving closer and nuzzling their cheeks together. His body wanted to melt into the touch, to just let it take control of him, to lose himself to the darkness.But he couldn't. It would be wrong. He refused to hurt himself and his mate that way.





	These Claws Dig Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild dub-con and some NSFW.
> 
> Prompt was: "Why are you always so sad?"

“Why are you always so sad?”

Derek glanced away from those dark, empty eyes, brow pulled down into a frown. The creature shifted on his lap, moving closer and nuzzling their cheeks together. His body wanted to melt into the touch, to just let it take control of him, to lose himself to the darkness.

But he couldn’t. It would be wrong. He refused to hurt himself and his mate that way.

“It’s been six months now,” it whispered in his ear, lips caressing the skin. “You can’t keep running from me.” Derek leaned away, closing his eyes tightly, jaw clenched. “ _Derek._ ”

A growl rumbled deep in Derek’s throat, a sudden urge to throw this thing off of him itching just beneath the surface.

“Aw, don’t be like that. I’ve made you happy before. I can do it again.” Derek jumped in his seat as a hand grabbed him through his clothing, unwanted pleasure tingling up through his veins. “I know your every weakness, my love.” A finger slides down Derek’s chest, over his abs and to his dick.

Tears filled Derek’s eyes as a whimper slipped past his lips, fingers gripping the edges of the couch cushions.

“You were so happy when we—”

Derek’s eyes flew open when the creature was thrown off of him, falling and breaking the coffee table.

“Damn bastard,” Laura snapped angrily, standing protectively in front of Derek. “How many times does he have to tell you no?”

The creature’s whiskey eyes melted into a dark gray, a sly grin appearing on its face. “We only wish to make him happy.”

Laura scoffed, then turned to Derek, helping him to his feet as he pulled his pants back up. “Derek, we’re still working on a way to bring Stiles back. Don’t give up.”

Derek doesn’t look at her. He could smell the worry and concern radiating off her in waves. His gaze flickered to Stiles—the  _demon_ —and feels his cock twitch in his boxers at the lustful look it was giving him. He snarled in frustration, then shoved his sister aside and stormed out of the house.

He raced through the Preserve, his chest aching the further away from home he got. His senses were overwhelming him, even the ground beneath his bare feet seemed to be too much. He suddenly tripped over a root he never saw coming and fell to his hands and knees. He tried to listen to his surroundings, to see if he was alone, but his emotions got the better of him and soon sobs were wracking his body.

Seemingly of its own accord, his hand snaked under his pants, beneath his boxers, gripping his erection. He bit his lip to hold back a whimper, closing his eyes and imagining Stiles—his Stiles—was there with him. Holding him. Loving him.

“ _Derek._ ”

A shiver washed over his body as the whisper danced through the air, followed by the sweet smell of honey and spruce, of his mate. His hand began rubbing at a quick pace, thumb swiping over the head, and soon his dick was jerking, cum shooting out. He hunched over, his other arm sliding through the dirt and leaves as his body tensed, a loud groan ripping through his throat.

Once finished, he collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. A cold breeze twirled around him, sending goosebumps over his skin. He felt hot all over, embarrassment and hurt churning inside. He curled up into a ball and let the tears flow, losing himself to his grief.

A hand pulled him back to reality a while later, Laura looking down at him with concern. “Hey. You’ve been gone for hours. Let’s—” Derek didn’t let her finish before he was wrapping his arms tightly around her, crying into her shirt. He felt her still, then one hand ruffled through his hair, the other rubbing up and down his arm. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Don't hate me!)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
